Chocolate Lip Gloss
by startswithanS
Summary: Johan's Jimless, how shall his magical journey of happiness and rainbows and glitter commence? Ok,no, there's no rainbows or glitter but there ARE mentions of Judai x Manjoume. wooo. Don't like rivalshipping? Pretend it's...another pairing..


So, I have one other wildshipping fic, and after this one I might write one more, if not I'll upload something from deaviantart. Then I'll see what I'll upload. That is, I can't promise anything, last time I said "oh yeah I'll upload more soriku" I kind of stopped going on for months (I didn't mean to not upload more soriku, I just lost interest), because I like deviantart more. So with that said if I go along with my plans I'll try to at least get 5 fics up on .

If you read my little note, and are interested for my deviantart, you can ask for it. Or something…

* * *

Like a sneaky soldier, crawling on the ground in camouflage pressed onto the floor, waiting to surprise the enemy, Johan held in his breath.

A smile crept onto his face as a yellow eye blinked open. "Helllloooo Kaareeeen!" Johan gleefully waved to Karen. The five hundred pound reptile growled in response.

Johan enthusiastically jumped up and said "Karen! Help me find Jim!"

Karen growled again, and remained in her spot. Johan sighed and said "Why aren't you with Jim anyway?"

Karen said nothing, as Johan expected. He sighed again and went "Oh,fine, I'll look for him myself.

Outside was gorgeous. A nice breeze flowed along, bringing an array of floral scents along with it, Johan closed his eyes and stood still for a moment.

"_If only…_,"he thought. _"If only I could lift my legs and be carried along by the wind, I'd fly, like swimming in invisible water…" _

Johan chuckled, why attempt to arrange your thoughts poetically when you have an Australian to find? Forming a mental treasure map, Johan walked on a journey to find his not-so-buried treasure.

As Johan got lost in his thoughts, going through different Jim location possibilities, his feet brought him to his favorite dorm.

"Hm..." He looked over to Manjoume's room.

_El Castillo Manjoume, rightfully ruled by Manjoume Thunder, has been sought to be taken over by the forces of Rei, who's pre-teenage ambitions will NOT overtake the room, as Supreme King says so._

Johan heard different versions of the story of La Château de _Manjoume_, but as far as he was concerned, right now it was inhabited by Manjoume Thunder and Judai. The bluenette found himself knocking on one of the doors.

"Manjoume! Get off, someone is knocking!" "So?" "So,it means get off." "But you're comfortable" "Get offff" "No!"

Johan smirked, and let himself in. Manjoume, laying lazily on top of Judai on the floor.

"What's going on?" "Jo! Manjoume and I were fighting over the remote and when we fell onto the floor he just laid on me like a fat, pampered, rich cat that doesn't need to move because he gets fed on a pillow!" "Hey! I am neither of those things!" "Jun, you forgot that rich part." "So I did. But you are comfortable"

Judai whined and pouted, reaching towards a chuckling Johan.

"Come on, Manjoume-sanda, get off your boyfriend and help me find mine."

Manjoume growled-much like Karen-and rolled off Judai, who slowly rose up. Just to sit on Manjoume.

Thunder pouted, obviously not enjoying the boomerang he threw to come back to him.

"Judai, I rolled off you so the both of us can go help your oh-so ailing friend get his Australian boyfriend." "Just one thing, Jun," "Yes?" "Karrmmmaa" Judai sang, Manjoume growled.

Johan grinned; he found the antics of Jun and Judai just trés adorable. Judai and Manjoume finally stood up. "Yay! Let's form a search party!" Johan exclaimed. "Is Jim seriously that lost?" Judai inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Johan shook his head "No, but it's funner alone." "Funner?" "What? Funner is more fun to say."

-Looking for Jim!-

His gut feeling, was that Judai and Manjoume with true intentions to help Johan, lost track of what they were supposed to be doing.

They split up; supposedly, to find whom Johan was looking for all morning.

Johan came across a good-sized boulder. Putting a foot up onto the boulder, he noticed his pants got a little dirty. "Ah,man, my pants got dirt on them, but that's ok! It's an adventure!"

He heard a chuckle just as he climbed onto the rock. He leaned over, and saw Jim smiling up at him. "Jim?" "Hey there, Johan." The Australian smiled, to which Johan smiled back.

"Jim! I've been looking for you all day!" Johan jumped down to sit next to his boyfriend, who was sitting up against the boulder.

"Is that so?" Jim leaned over and pressed his lips to Johan's.

"Mm, Johan, chocolate lip gloss?" Jim muttered against Johan. The bluenette smirked. "This is why I was looking for you all morning!"

* * *

By Ra that random Manjoume Castle bit was fun. Ever since my mom sent me a link to a song that her co-worker,Marcia Castillo made and got on the radio, the word castillo is so much fun to say.

As for chocolate lip gloss, I got this Hershey's 8 pack of lip balm. Soooo good. Ahem.


End file.
